After Duelists Kingdom
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Meyhem, confusion, Ryou constantly getting hit. . . and that is just a sucky summary. R&R. It's good, I promise! Rated for later on due to some...um...violence.
1. Mokuba's Secret

Peggi-Okay, well, this is technically the first fanfiction story I ever wrote. I posted it once before, but I noticed that there were a lot of mistakes from when I transferred it from my old computer to the new one. First of all, as will always be, I don't own Yugioh. And something you may want to know about this story. I actually wrote it about a week before I saw 'Final Duel of Souls' and the first episode I ever saw that I actually understood was the duel between Yugi and Joey, so obviously I didn't know about Cecelia. And also there was a lot about the millennium items I didn't understand, so some of it may be inaccurate, even though now I understand. And even though these things would be easy to change, I don't want to chop up the first fanfiction story I ever worked on! So, instead of Cecelia, there's someone else who you will learn about later on..if you don't get bored with this ficcy!!!! Well, it's been nearly 10 months since I started this, and yet it's still unfinished.it's not that long, I just had writers block. But it's back in the typing stages.  
  
Goddess of Light-That was an awfully long explanation..  
  
Pegasus-She knows. Ok, something Peggi forgot. None of the newer characters are in this ficcy. Shadi is just about the only new member.  
  
Marik-She also made up some characters for the plot's sake.  
  
Peggi-Well, enough of this foolishness. To the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou are walking around in the woods. Suddenly, Seto Kaiba walks into view.  
  
Yugi-What are you doing here, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba-Not that it's any of your business, I'm looking for Mokuba.  
  
Tea-Did you loose him again?  
  
Kaiba-What's that supposed to mean? *looks at Joey* And what's the mutt doing off it's leash?  
  
Joey-You take that back!  
  
Kaiba-Fine. I take it back. But now I'm lying.  
  
Joey makes a fist and lunges at Kaiba, but Ryou and Tristan hold him back.  
  
Yugi-Just let it go, Joey.  
  
Joey-He called me a mutt again, Yug. I can't let it drop.  
  
Joey lunges at Kaiba again, but Ryou and Tristan haven't let him go yet, so his attempt fails.  
  
Joey-Let me go! Let me go!  
  
Kaiba smiles and laughs smugly.  
  
Kaiba-Let the poor puppy go. He can't do anything to me anyway.  
  
Tea-Please Kaiba. Don't.  
  
Kaiba-But it's so much fun to watch him squirm.  
  
Joey-Drop it Kaiba. I swear I'll..  
  
Yugi interrupts Joey in the middle of his sentence.  
  
Yugi-Don't say something you'll regret.  
  
Joey-Just leave us alone.  
  
Kaiba-Us? So now you're not only standing up for yourself, but for the kids *looks back and forth between Yugi and Tristan* the little girl *looks at Tea* and wimpy British boy?*looks at Ryou* Ryou-What did you just call me?  
  
Kaiba-Nothing but the truth.  
  
Suddenly the magic of Bakura's millennium ring causes his ancient spirit to emerge from the shadows. Bakura stared evilly into Kaiba's eyes, and then, as if things couldn't get any worse, Bakura casts Kaiba into the Shadow Realm. Everyone is dead silent. No one even knew that Bakura had the millennium ring again.  
  
Tristan-What?! I though.but I.how did you..  
  
Bakura-How did I what? Retrieve the millennium ring? It was simple. When we left Pegasus' castle I came across the location where you threw it. Or should I say, Ryou came across it.  
  
Yugi-What do you mean 'Where Ryou came across it?'  
  
Bakura-I mean, I'm not Ryou. So I didn't find it. He did. He would explain it himself, but he's busy at the moment.  
  
Yugi-What?  
  
Tristan-What do you mean by busy?  
  
Bakura-It's simple. He's busy because he's keeping Kaiba entertained.  
  
Tea-You mean he's in the Shadow Realm too?!  
  
Bakura-Yes. When I take over. But when, no, if I decide to leave, he will return.  
  
Tristan-If you decide to leave?  
  
Bakura-Yes. If I decide to leave. But I don't have to. If I choose to, I may remain here in Ryou's body.  
  
Yugi-So what will happen to Ryou if you never leave?  
  
Bakura-He will remain in the Shadow Realm forever.  
  
Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey-Forever?!?  
  
Bakura-Yes. Well, until too many people are sent there. Then, because he will be taking up too much space he will be sent to the graveyard. There, the Reaper of Cards will decide his fate.  
  
Tristan-You mean.you mean..  
  
Tristan is too shocked to speak.  
  
Yugi-Please! Ryou is our friend!!!  
  
Bakura-That's what makes this little game so much fun, not to mention funny.  
  
Joey's eyes are on fire and despite the fact that he's talking to an ancient spirit, he begins to yell.  
  
Joey-GAME?! THIS IS NO GAME!!!  
  
Bakura-It is to me.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Opens up in Pegasus' castle. Pegasus is sitting in his office when Croquet walks in holding a velvet pillow with a black cell phone on it.  
  
Croquet-Sir. The youngest Kaiba brother has been wandering through the castle, and team one is on the phone with more information.  
  
Pegasus-Fine. Now go.  
  
Pegasus picks up the phone, and Croquet leaves the room.  
  
Pegasus-Hello?  
  
Guard on the Phone-Sir, the Kaiba boy has been snooping around the castle, and we have him chained up in cell #7.  
  
Pegasus-And let me guess. You expect me to go and look at him, or talk to him, or.wait. Why was he here in the first place?  
  
Guard on the Phone-I don't know why he came back.  
  
Pegasus-Fine. I'll be right up.  
  
Guard on the Phone-Yes sir.  
  
Pegasus hangs up the phone and walks out of the room.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Bakura-Why is everyone so silent? Do I need to lighten you up?  
  
Tea-How can you be so evil?  
  
Bakura-Very easily.  
  
Suddenly, Joey hit Bakura over the head with a very large rock he found lying on the ground. Even though the rock was larger than his head, Bakura would have normally been able to block the blow with magic, but because he was caught off guard, he fell to the ground. He was unconscious. Thinking quickly, Joey grabs the millennium ring and runs into the woods with it.  
  
Yugi and Tristan-Joey!  
  
Yugi begins to run after him, but Tristan grabs his arm.  
  
Yugi-Hey, Tristan! Let go!  
  
Tristan-Yugi. I want to know what Joey is going to do too, but we don't even know where he ran off to. If we go after him, we may get lost. Let's just wait here, and I'm sure Joey will find his way back. He'll be here in just a few minutes, and then we can ask him what he did.  
  
Yugi-You're right. We should stay here.  
  
Tea-Hey guys. Remember when we first met up with Kaiba?  
  
Tristan-Yeah.  
  
Yugi-Uh huh. So what?  
  
Tea-Well remember. He said he was looking for Mokuba.  
  
Yugi-I still don't get it.  
  
Tristan-So? What does that have to do with us?  
  
Tea-Doesn't' it seem a bit strange that he would be missing? Mokuba loves his big brother. I don't' know why, but he does. And he wouldn't run away unless it were very important.  
  
Yugi-You're right. And we're so close to Pegasus' castle. You don't' thing that maybe Pegasus.?  
  
Tristan-Definitely.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Pegasus had just made it to Cell #7, and is talking to the guard that he spoke to earlier on the phone.  
  
Guard-Sir. He is still in Cell #7.  
  
Pegasus-Yes. Thank you. Now leave. I wish to be alone with the boy.  
  
Guard-Yes sir.  
  
The guard leaves the room.  
  
Pegasus-Well, well, well. Little Mokuba Kaiba. Such a surprise to see you here. Again. But tell me. Why did you come back? Hmmm...did you miss being part of my soul card collection?  
  
Mokuba refuses to answer.  
  
Pegasus-Well, if you won't talk, then I guess I'll just have to read your mind with my millennium eye.  
  
Mokuba-Go ahead.  
  
Pegasus stares at Mokuba. He completely forgets to read his mind. He wondered why Mokuba didn't seem at all about his mind being read. Finally, Pegasus remembers his mind reading task, and he probes into Mokena's mind.  
  
Pegasus-Ah. I see. You were planning on coming back to the castle, taking the millennium eye, and using it to send me to the Shadow Realm. But it doesn't work that way. First of all, you would need a millennium item of your own to over-power me, and you would not only need to know how to control your own item, if you had one, but you would need also to know how to use mine. And because you don't even have a millennium item, that's not possible.  
  
A smile slowly creeps across Mokena's face as he slowly reaches into his pocket and begins to pull something out of it.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Joey comes running back to the group. He is out of breath, covered in dirt, and is not carrying the millennium ring any longer.  
  
Yugi-Joey! What did you do with the Millennium Ring?  
  
Joey-Oh, that. I took care of it.  
  
Tristan-What did you do with it?  
  
Joey-I took care of it, okay?  
  
Tristan-I thought I did too, but look at what happened.  
  
Joey-Believe me. No one will find that item ever again. Not even me.  
  
Yugi-What?! We need that item!  
  
Joey-For what? All it does is cause trouble.  
  
Yugi-We have to free Kaiba from the Shadow Realm. The only other item powerful enough to do that, considering the fact that the Millennium Ring caused this, is the Millennium Eye.  
  
Tristan-And I'm not going to ask Pegasus for help.  
  
Joey-Oops. Now what?  
  
Yugi-We have to find that item.  
  
Tea-Aren't we forgetting something? Or should I say, someone?  
  
Yugi-Mokuba.  
  
Joey-What about Mokuba?  
  
Tristan-We think Pegasus took him.  
  
Joey-Again? Why would he do that?  
  
Tristan-We don't know, Joey. We just think he may have kidnapped him again.  
  
Joey-Well then, to Pegasus' castle we go.  
  
Yugi-But what about the Millennium Ring?  
  
Joey-But I can't find it even if it was right in front of me. So let's go check up on the kid. Okay?  
  
Tristan picks up Bakura and puts him over his shoulder.  
  
Tristan-Well, if we go now, then maybe we can make it to the castle before it gets too dark.  
  
Joey brushes off the dirt and they head towards the castle.  
  
END EPISODE 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Did you like it? I hope so. Okay, here's the part where I start begging for reviews. PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Pegasus-Peggi likes reviews mostly because it lets her know that people are reading her fics and that her writing them is worth it. If nobody reviews, she assumes that nobody is reading them, and it takes her forever to post a new chapter because she has no motivation.  
  
Bakura-I'll give her motivation. Hehehe.  
  
Ryou-YAMI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THRETENING AUTHORESSES WITH CHAINSAWS?!  
  
Bakura-What chainsaw?*hides chainsaw behind his back*  
  
Peggi-OOOOkkkkkkaaaayyy..... before this gets any stranger I'm gonna say goodbye. L8erz! And remember...review! 


	2. Millennium Power

Peggi-Well, here's chapter two! Yay!  
  
Pegasus-I'm getting bored with doing this, but Peggi doesn't own anything in this story except the plot, which is inaccurate because she wrote it a long time ago before the new episodes came out, and she was already really behind.  
  
Peggi-Okay, enough with the disclaimer.  
  
Pegasus-I wasn't through. Anyways, she doesn't own the plot. She Co-owns it. She got some of her ideas from her friends, her cousins, her mom, and from other shows.  
  
Peggi-But I do own about 90% or more of the plot, so it's not like I didn't come up with any of it. Cuz I did.  
  
Suddenly, Joey walks in.  
  
Peggi-Hi Joey!  
  
Joey-Hi Peggi. Hi Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus-Why are you here? Not to be rude, but I thought Peggi said no interruptions this time.  
  
Joey-I didn't want to wait outside in the cold weather.  
  
Peggi-Oh. Okay. Well, there's a snack bar on the third floor.  
  
Joey- :D~~ FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out to look for an elevator.  
  
Pegasus-I didn't know there was a snack bar. I didn't even know this building had three floors.  
  
Peggi-It's one floor, and there is no snack bar.  
  
Marik-In that case, we have to hurry up and get on with the fic, because when he finds out you lied, he's gonna kill us both.  
  
Peggi-I think you're right. Well, we'd better go.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Joey, and Ryou, being carried by Tristan, are walking up to the castle. They have just made it up the stairs. Ryou is still unconscious, and Tristan has him over his shoulder. There are guards running around the outside of the castle. One guard runs over to Yugi and the group.  
  
Guard-Hey! What are you kids doing here?  
  
He grabs Yugi. Four more guards rush over. One grabs Téa, one grabs Joey, and one takes Ryou from Tristan, who is then grabbed by the fourth guard.  
  
Joey-Hey! What the heck?!  
  
The guards ignore Joey's question and they lead Yugi and the group to Cell #5. they throw them in, shut and lock the door, and leave.  
  
Tristan-What's going on here?  
  
Yugi-I don't know.  
  
Then, Joey backs up against the wall. Yugi notices and follows Joey's glance.  
  
Yugi-*in a dry shaky voice*Guys.  
  
Tristan and Téa-What?  
  
Yugi-What's Pegasus doing in a cell?  
  
Téa and Tristan look across the room into Cell #7 to see Pegasus sitting on the bench with a lost expression on his face. Yugi uses the power of his millennium Puzzle to make a quick change into Yami Yugi.  
  
Yami Yugi-Pegasus! What have you done with Mokuba?!  
  
The whole group is staring at him and waiting impatiently for an answer, but Pegasus doesn't so much as blink.  
  
Téa-What's wrong with him, Yugi?  
  
Yami Yugi-I'm not sure, but I don't like this. I don't like this at all.  
  
Ryou wakes up, finally, and slowly gets up off the floor.  
  
Ryou-Hey guys. What's going on? Where are we? And what's Pegasus doing here? Wherever here is.  
  
Joey-Some stupid guards brought us here. We're in Pegasus' castle, and we don't know what's wrong with him. Physically, or mentally.  
  
Tristan-Normally, Joey, I'd laugh. But under the circumstances.  
  
A guard runs past them to the guard right outside their cell. The first guard that just arrived there began to talk to the other.  
  
Guard 1-The boy isn't in the Cell!  
  
Guard 2-Are you sure? We moved him to Cell #13.  
  
Guard 1-I'm positive. We checked there.  
  
Guard 2-Well then, where is he?  
  
Guard 1-What makes you think I know? If I did, I wouldn't be standing here speaking with an idiot.  
  
Guard 2-Get team four on it.  
  
Guard 1-Yes. I will. We must find him. Now. The sooner we find him, the sooner Master Pegasus gets his soul back.  
  
Yami Yugi and the group gasp. They are all still, barely breathing.  
  
Yami Yugi-So that's what happened to Pegasus.  
  
Joey-So who did it?  
  
Tristan-I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about this.  
  
Yami Yugi-I really don't like this at all.  
  
Téa-Me either. I just want to get out of here.  
  
Ryou suddenly gets a worried look on his face.  
  
Ryou-My millennium ring! It's gone!  
  
Joey-Yeah. That spirit thingy sent Kaiba to the Shadow Realm, so I knocked you out and took it. I buried it somewhere in the woods.  
  
Téa-So that's what you did with it?  
  
Ryou-Joey! You idiot! If my ancient spirit used the millennium ring to send Kaiba to the Shadow Realm, then there are only two items that can bring him back. The item that sent him there, or the powerful millennium eye. But I don't think Pegasus would be much help.  
  
Tristan-Hey guys. Something just occurred to me. You don't think that maybe Mokuba was the one who stole Pegasus' soul, do you?  
  
Yami Yugi-How? He would need a millennium item.  
  
Just then, Mokuba ran past the cell that they were in. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and went back to the cell.  
  
Mokuba-Close your eyes!  
  
The group quickly closes their eyes and Mokuba pulls out a duel monster's card, and then he calls it out. The Dark Magician emerges, and it blasts through the cell bars with a flash of blinding light. Then the Dark Magician returns to the card.  
  
Mokuba-Come on! Hurry!  
  
The group follows Mokuba to the cell across the room, the one Pegasus is in, and then Mokuba calls the Dark Magician again. It blasts into the cell, and then Mokuba begins giving orders again.  
  
Mokuba-Tristan, Joey. You go grab Pegasus.  
  
Confused by the whole event, Joey and Tristan don't budge.  
  
Mokuba-NOW! HURRY! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!  
  
They can tell that Mokuba is becoming impatient, and they snap to attention.  
  
Tristan-You can't be serious.  
  
Joey-You're kidding right?  
  
Joey looks at the rest of the group, and then back at Mokuba.  
  
Joey-You are kidding, aren't you?  
  
Mokuba-DO IT! NOW!  
  
Joey and Tristan grab Pegasus and Mokuba leads the group through the hallway. Just as they turn the corner, they are suddenly staring three guards in the face.  
  
Mokuba-Don't come any closer!  
  
All three of the guards pull out guns.  
  
First Guard-The two of you.*waves gun at Tristan and Joey* Bring him here.  
  
Both Joey and Tristan slowly step forward.  
  
Mokuba-No! Don't let them have Pegasus!  
  
Joey-Mokuba, normally I'm the first one to argue, but these guys have guns.  
  
Mokuba pulls out a Celtic Guardian. Just when it was about to attack, one of the guards shoots the card it came from. The Guardian vanished into thin air. Mokuba tried to search his deck quickly for a magic or trap card, but one of the guards throws a heavy pocket watch at Mokuba's deck. Duel Monster's cards spread all around Mokuba's feet. One of the other guards waves the gun at Joey and Tristan  
  
Guard Waving Gun-Bring Master Pegasus here at once, or we'll shoot.  
  
Thinking quickly, Joey reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the Duel Monster's card he had on top.  
  
Joey-Mokuba! Catch!  
  
Joey throws the card in Mokuba's direction, and he catches it. Then, almost as soon as the card is caught, it is activated. The guards are wrapped in a chain. They are caught off guard, and they drop their guns.  
  
Joey-Yes! Kuni with Chain!  
  
Mokuba-No time to admire the card! We've gotta go! Yugi. Help me gather my cards.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba are picking up all of the scattered cards, not even bothering to put them all facing the same way. Téa bends down and begins helping them. Ryou ands Joey his Kuni with Chain card, and then Mokuba begins to walk away, all of his cards in hand. He turns around, only to see that the entire group hasn't budged an inch.  
  
Mokuba-Come on! Hurry! Let's get out of here before more guards come!  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Mokuba, and Ryou are running down the castle steps. Joey and Tristan are still carrying Pegasus. Téa slips and begins to fall.  
  
Téa-Help!  
  
Ryou-Téa!  
  
Ryou grabs Téa's arm and pulls her upright.  
  
Téa-Thanks, Ryou. I owe you one.  
  
Ryou-Don't mention it. But you must be more careful from now on.  
  
Téa-I will. Don't worry about that.  
  
Mokuba-Come on! We can't stop now! We'll be caught by more guards. We have to make it at least into the woods.  
  
The group quickly hurries down the stairs, not even stopping to catch their breath.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
The group is in the woods. Joey and Tristan carefully lay Pegasus down.  
  
Joey-So, Mokuba. Why'd ya want Tristan and me to bring Lord of the Freaks?  
  
Mokuba-I'll need him. Ryou, where's your millennium ring?  
  
Ryou-Joey took it. He buried it in the woods.  
  
Mokuba looks at Joey.  
  
Mokuba-Where in the woods?  
  
Joey-I don't know.  
  
Mokuba-All of you. Go over there.  
  
He points deeper into the woods.  
  
Mokuba-I'll call you when I'm ready for you.  
  
The group leaves.  
  
Téa-Hey Yugi?  
  
Yugi-Yes, Téa?  
  
Téa-What do you think Mokuba is doing?  
  
Yugi-I'm not sure.  
  
Ryou-He has a millennium item.  
  
Joey-Who?  
  
Ryou-Mokuba. He had to have one.  
  
Tristan-Why do you say that?  
  
Ryou-Well, remember when he used his Dark Magician and then Joey's Kuni with Chain? Well, he could only have activated those cards with a millennium item.  
  
Yugi-You're right. But where did he get it from?  
  
Téa-Well, we do know one thing about it.  
  
Tristan-What's that, Téa?  
  
Téa-It's not the ring, eye, or puzzle.  
  
Yugi-Well, where does that leave us? Now all we need to know is what it is.  
  
Ryou-It must be something very powerful. It must be if Mokuba was able to defeat Pegasus and bring his castle to complete chaos.  
  
Yugi-You're right. We may have a problem.  
  
Téa-Why, Yugi?  
  
Yugi-Mokuba is younger than I, and until just recently I couldn't control the power of my millennium item, so imagine what could happen with Mokuba.  
  
Tristan-You're right, Yugi.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi and the group hear Pegasus scream.  
  
Téa-I thought he didn't have a soul!  
  
Ryou-This can't be good!  
  
The group runs back to the spot where they left Pegasus and Mokuba. They arrive to the spot to see Pegasus slowly backing away against a tree. Mokuba is holding up a millennium item. But this one is unlike any other item Yugi and the gang have ever seen. It appeared to be a bracelet with smaller silver chains dangling from it, holding on little trinkets. There were fifteen trinkets all together. Seven of them resembled the seven other millennium items. The other shapes resembled a choker, handcuffs, a duel monster's card, an angel, a demon, a scythe, and wings. The trinkets were striped with real gold and red ruby.  
  
Yugi-Mokuba! What have you done?  
  
Mokuba-I'm helping you. Helping everyone.  
  
Pegasus is still up against the tree. When Joey takes a good look at him he notices a faint glow around his neck and his wrists. His hands are in front of him, and they appear to be tied by the glowing object.  
  
Joey-Did you tie Pegasus' hands together?  
  
Mokuba-No. I used my Bind Jewel.  
  
Tristan-Bind Jewel?  
  
Mokuba-Yeah. See?  
  
Mokuba holds out the large looking bracelet in front of the group. Then he points to the trinket that looks like the handcuffs.  
  
Mokuba-All of these little trinkets are called Jewels.  
  
Mokuba shows them the bracelet. Each time he describes a trinket he points to it.  
  
Mokuba-the handcuff looking thing is called the Bind Jewel. If I hold that Jewel and look at someone the Bind or handcuffs will be placed on them. Then, they are under my control. I have that one and the one that looks like a choker on Pegasus. The choker acts as a human dog collar. It is called the Prisoner's Necklace Jewel. It does the same thing as the Bind Jewel, only it is used fro someone stronger, someone with a millennium item. The Deul Monster's card can allow me to bring any Duel Monster to life, but instead of only using my deck, I can use the cards from any deck I want. I don't' even own a deck.  
  
Yugi-Where did you get the deck you have now?  
  
Mokuba-When I stole Pegasus' soul, I stole his deck as well.  
  
Joey-So, what do the rest of those Jewel thingies do?  
  
Mokuba-Well, the Angel lets me send anybody, up to ten people, to either the Shadow Realm or the Graveyard. But it is like a safe haven. Nothing can hurt them while they are there. It is called the Safe Jewel. The demon looking one is called the Death Jewel. If I use it, who ever I use it on will be sent to the Graveyard with a tracer on, so it will be impossible to escape the Reaper of Cards. In speaking of which, the Scythe is one of my more powerful Jewels. It can bring the Reaper of Cards into the mortal world. It will protect me and whomever else I want to. It is called the Mortal Reap Jewel. The seven Jewels that look like the other millennium items allow me to use my item as though it were all of the seven others combined. I will have full use of their powers and every one of their perks with the convenience of a bracelet instead of seven items.  
  
Joey-Hey. You didn't tell us what the wings do.  
  
Mokuba-I don't know what that one does. It's called the Angel's Wings.  
  
Yugi-You know an awfully lot about your item. What's it called?  
  
Pegasus-The Millennium Power.  
  
Mokuba-*turning to Pegasus* Silence Prisoner!  
  
(A/N:Okay, Avril.you know I can't resist this..SILENCE PRINCESS!!!! Um..for everyone who doesn't know about how I got the nickname princess Pegasus, that may not make any sense at all...just forget it...)  
  
Yugi-Mokuba! What's gotten into you?  
  
Mokuba-I thought you hated him too, Yugi.  
  
Yugi-I've never heard you speak like that. You're always so kind.  
  
Pegasus-That's not Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba-I SAID BE QUIET!  
  
Mokuba picks up a rock and is about to throw it at Pegasus, but Yugi grabs his arm.  
  
Yugi-What's wrong with you, Mokuba?  
  
Pegasus-I told you. It's not Mokuba.  
  
Joey-What ya talkin' bout?  
  
Pegasus-The Millennium Power is the most powerful item of them all. It's original possessor was a girl named Kagome. I sent her to the Shadow Realm in hopes of obtaining her item. But she had too much of a bind with it. It went to the Shadow Realm with her. You have to ask her the rest if you want to know any more.  
  
Yugi-Mokuba. Is this true?  
  
Mokuba-Yes. It is.  
  
Pegasus-Don't call her that. For the last time, her name is Kagome, not Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba-Shut up! Be quiet! You can't always have your way! You're wrong!  
  
Pegasus mumbles 'You know I'm right' under his breath, but nobody hears him.  
  
Yugi-Please tell me f you aren't Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba-Yugi! Why won't you believe me?  
  
Mokuba begins to cry. Mai enters from the trees.  
  
Mai-Hi guys. What's the Kaiba kid crying about?  
  
Joey-Yugi did it. For once, it wasn't me.  
  
Pegasus looks up to see who Joey is talking to.  
  
Pegasus-*in a teasing voice*Oh. It's your girlfriend, Joey.  
  
Joey turns bright red.  
  
Joey-She aint my girlfriend.  
  
Mai-Hey. Is it just me, or is Pegasus fraternizing with his enemies?  
  
Pegasus-Do you actually think I want to be here? The stupid kid brought me.  
  
Mai-Yugi?  
  
Pegasus-No.  
  
Mai-Bakura?  
  
Pegasus-No.  
  
Mai-Joey?  
  
Pegasus-Mokuba.  
  
Mai-Excuse me?  
  
Pegasus-Mokuba.  
  
Mai-Look, Hun. I don't know many people, but isn't Mokuba the little boy over there?  
  
Mai points to Mokuba.  
  
Pegasus-That's the culprit.  
  
Mai laughs in one short, sarcastic laugh.  
  
Mai-You're kidding!  
  
Mai looks around at everyone. Everyone remains silent.  
  
Mai-You really are serious, aren't you?  
  
Pegasus-No. I'm not serious. I just wanted to waste time, energy, and words. Did my plan work?  
  
Suddenly an armed guard steps out from behind the trees.  
  
Guard-FREEZE!  
  
Everyone but Pegasus screams from surprise.  
  
Joey-Hey! You don't go around scaring people with guns!  
  
Guard-Everyone but the king of talk. Put your hands above your heads. You, *he looks at Joey* just shut up and I'll be happy.  
  
Mokuba reaches for his deck, but the guard is too quick. He fires his gun and Mokuba falls to the ground. Everyone is in panic. Mokuba doesn't move, and that's when everyone reacts.  
  
Everyone but Pegasus and the Guard-NOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi-Mokuba!  
  
Pegasus-*sarcastically* Oh no. Mokuba. What ever shall we do now?  
  
Because Mokuba is no longer in control of Pegasus, he is free to go. He follows the guard, and they begin to head towards the castle. Everyone is crying or angrily watching Pegasus walk away. As if out of habit, Tristan grabs Joey's arms so he can't attack the armed guard, which is what he was just about to do. Because everyone is watching either Pegasus and the guard or Joey and Tristan, they don't even notice Mokuba lifting himself up and grabbing one of the Jewels on the Millennium Power item. END EPISODE 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Peggi-Woo hoo! I'm alive!  
  
Pegasus-Joey didn't kill us for lying. Somehow he managed to find a third floor and a snack bar.  
  
Peggi-Which is both strange and confusing. Oh well. Anyways, Review PLZ! And as usual I accept flames. I hope to post another chapter soon, but the more reviews I get, the more incentive I have to post quickly.  
  
Pegasus-Well, just keep those reviews coming. We can't wait to hear from our readers!  
  
Peggi and Pegasus-Bye! 


	3. Kagome

Peggi-Chapter three 'already'? Well, as always, I don't own Yugioh, but I do own the Millennium Power item and the plot of this fic, so I do have something to be happy about!!!!  
  
James, Pegasus, and Marik-R&R!!! ^_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone is in the woods. Pegasus and his guard are walking away from Yugi and the group. Everyone is watching him. Suddenly, the Reaper of Cards comes down from the sky and slashes the guard's chest. As quickly as this happens, the guard disappears into thin air. Everyone turns to face Mokuba, who is now sitting up, clenching the Mortal Reap Jewel. The Reaper of Cards turns to face Mokuba just as the Jewel is being released. As soon as Mokuba lets the Jewel go, the ghoulish creature disappears.  
  
Pegasus-Impressive. Do it again. Only tell it to take Yugi this time.  
  
Mokuba just glares angrily at Pegasus, and then he grabs the Bind Jewel and the Prisoner's Necklace Jewel, and the faint glow re-appears around Pegasus' neck and wrists.  
  
Mokuba-Now, prisoner. Now you will see the true power of my millennium item.  
  
Mokuba reaches into his pocket. He pulls out another millennium item. This one, like the last, is a gold band, silver chains holding on the same colored charms. But the first item was in the shape of a bracelet, which Mokuba is now wearing around his wrist. This one is a necklace. There are eight charms on this item. Mokuba grabs the one that looks like a sword. Before Mokuba can activate the Jewel, Pegasus catches on to what Mokuba is about to do, and he is able to kick the item right out of Mokuba's hands. It lands to the side of them a few feet away. Both Mokuba and Pegasus make a quick dive for the item. Whoever grabs the item could decide the fate of both Pegasus and Mokuba, but also put the lives of Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Bakura, Mai, and Joey on the line. Pegasus is quicker, so he is able to grab the item first, but because his wrists are still bound with the Bind Jewel, Mokuba is able to quickly rip it out of his hands.  
  
Pegasus-NO!  
  
Everyone but Pegasus-YES!  
  
Pegasus-You still don't get it! That's not Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba-Are you done talking now?  
  
Pegasus-Why would you care anyway, you little lying twerp?  
  
Mokuba grabs the sword looking charm again. Suddenly, there are two Pegasus'. Only the original still has the neck and wrist bindings on, the imitation doesn't. The original still has a dangerous and cruel look in his eyes. The copy is smiling and looks willing to obey any command.  
  
Téa-Mokuba. Who's..what's that?  
  
Mokuba-I split Pegasus into two people. Himself, a no good, thieving, rotten creep who doesn't willingly obey me. And my creation. A no good, thieving, rotten creep who does willingly obey me. *facing the clone* Now, my little creation. You are to read the mind of Maxamillion Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus Clone-Yes, Master Mokuba.  
  
The real Pegasus doesn't know what to do. He isn't sure how the clone will read his mind, so he stares a little bit nervously at the clone and then Mokuba. The clone just stares back at him, and Pegasus takes a few small steps backward.  
  
Pegasus Clone-I've read his mind, Master Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba-Now, my little droid, you are to go to the castle. You will act as though you are your counterpart. Do you understand?  
  
Pegasus Clone-Yes, Master Mokuba.  
  
The clone turns toward the castle and begins walking away from the group. Mokuba begins to walk in the opposite direction as the clone, but turns back around to face Pegasus.  
  
Mokuba-Don't leave this spot while I'm gone. Oh wait. If I don't want you to, you can't as long as I'm using Jewels on you.  
  
Pegasus just stares angrily at Mokuba as he continues to walk away.  
  
Pegasus-Yeah. Bye Kagome.  
  
Mokuba stops dead in his tracks and turns to face Pegasus once again.  
  
Mokuba-What did you just call me?  
  
Joey-Yeah. You're not too smart, Pegasus. His name is Mokuba, not Kagome.  
  
Mokuba reaches down to pick up a rock, just about the size of his hand and throws it in Pegasus' direction but purposely misses. It hits the tree that Pegasus is leaning against, and it hits merely millimeters above his head.  
  
Mokuba-Next time. You just wait.  
  
Everyone silently watches as Mokuba walks away into the woods. Mai turns around and runs away into the woods. Joey almost runs after her, but he decides not to.  
  
Joey-I wonder where Mai is running off to.  
  
Téa-I don't' know.  
  
Joey-Hey Pegasus. I think Mokuba is a little mad at you. He seemed like he was.  
  
Pegasus-She.  
  
Joey-What's she supposed to mean?  
  
Pegasus-You said "he's mad". Kagome is a female.  
  
Yugi-Why does the name Kagome sound so familiar?  
  
Ryou-Yes. And why does this Kagome look exactly like Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba?  
  
Pegasus-Are you really that simple-minded?  
  
Joey-Yes. Why do you ask?  
  
Pegasus-Ryou, I'm surprised you would ask such a stupid question.  
  
Yugi-Why was it such a stupid question?  
  
Pegasus-Both of you must have forgotten your minds somewhere.  
  
Tristan-Okay smart guy. Explain yourself.  
  
Joey-Yeah. But before you do that, answer my question.  
  
Pegasus-What question?  
  
Joey-Duh. You asked us if we were really that simple-minded. I said yes, and then I asked why. Now answer.  
  
Pegasus-You really need to shut up. And as for why I'm ridiculing Ryou and Yugi. Well, it's because they of all people should be able to figure this one out of their own.  
  
Téa-So, let me get this straight. Ryou asked you why this so called 'Kagome' person looks like Mokuba, you thought the question was stupid, and Yugi wants to know why it's such a stupid question. Did I get all of that right?  
  
Pegasus-I guess so. I wasn't really paying attention to the stupidity of the conversation.  
  
Ryou-But she just mentioned everything we've just said so far.  
  
Pegasus-Exactly. That's why I know nothing of what's going on.  
  
Tristan-So, why are you saying that Ryou and Yugi are supposed to know this stuff?  
  
Pegasus-Why should I tell you?  
  
Everyone is silent for a good while.  
  
Joey-hey, Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus-Please, Joey. Fell free to call me by my less formal name.  
  
Joey-And that would be.?  
  
Pegasus-Master Lord Pegasus.  
  
Joey-Very funny.  
  
Pegasus-I thought so too.  
  
Joey-Now, as I was saying, Master Lord Pegasus, can't.  
  
Joey stops speaking when he notices that everyone is giggling.  
  
Joey-Why's everyone laughin'?  
  
Pegasus-I wasn't serious, you dummy.  
  
Joey turns bright red.  
  
Joey-Well, I wanted to know if you could give us a hint as to why Yugi and Ryou are the only ones who should know about the Mokuba Kagome thing, cuz I'm gettin' a headache from all this thinkin'.  
  
Pegasus-You can keep your headache, because I'm not talking.  
  
No one says anything for a while. Téa is looking around when she suddenly freezes while looking at Yugi.  
  
Téa-Yugi!  
  
Yugi looks over at Téa who is making a triangle with her fingers and then points to her neck.  
  
Yugi-Ryou! Our millennium items! That's why we should have known why Kagome looks like Mokuba! Kagome is the spirit from Mokuba's millennium item!  
  
Ryou-you're right! When you possess a millennium item, the spirit from the item is free to use your body as if you were a host. I suppose I didn't think of it before because I'm still not used to him owning an item.  
  
Suddenly Pegasus stares at Yugi.  
  
Pegasus-Go away, Yugi.  
  
Yugi-Excuse me?  
  
Joey-Hey! You don't boss him around!  
  
Tristan-Yeah. What gives?  
  
Pegasus-I wasn't talking to either of you. I was talking to Yugi-boy. Now, Yugi. Get out of here.  
  
Yugi-Why?  
  
Pegasus-Because I'm sick of your face. Now get lost.  
  
Yugi-Give me one good reason.  
  
Pegasus-Dare you forget that I still have my millennium eye, and I can zap you into the Shadow Realm with no effort?  
  
Yugi-It won't work this time, Pegasus. I'm not afraid of you or your millennium eye.  
  
Pegasus moves quickly and almost gives Yugi a powerful blow to his head, but as if he expected and wanted Yugi to, he runs a couple feet towards the thickly treed forest. Then, he turns back around to make sure he isn't being chased. Pegasus once again lunges at Yugi, and would have actually hit him if Joey hadn't kicked him hard in the stomach.  
  
Pegasus-You don't understand! Get out of here! Now! Or else!  
  
Joey-And what exactly do you think you could do to Yug?  
  
Pegasus-Yugi. I'm warning you. I'm giving you until the count of five to get out of here, or your soul is mine.  
  
Yugi-Why? So I won't be here to defend my friends? No way.  
  
Pegasus-Look, little boy. I'm stronger, older, smarter, and let's face it. I'm a lot more important than you, so you should do as I demand you to do.  
  
Pegasus looked as though he were about to say more, but Mokuba came back to the group. Everyone was silent and serious. Suddenly, a thick, dark cloud surrounded Yugi.  
  
Téa-Yugi!  
  
Joey-What's going on?!  
  
Ryou-Item! Grab! Yugi! Someone!  
  
Téa-What?  
  
Ryou at first couldn't even get the words out, and the second time, he talked so fast they could hardly understand him.  
  
Ryou-Grab the item from Mokuba! He's doing this to Yugi! Hurry!  
  
Tristan and Joey both dive for the item, but they collide head on and crash. Mokuba pulls out a magic card and activates it. Kuni with Chain. With it, Téa, Ryou, Tristan, and Joey are bound. They frantically try to escape their bindings, but it is no use. The cloud was now fading. The group watched in horror as Yugi faded with it.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
The fake Pegasus is now in the castle and has just entered the computer room. Croquet is sitting in front of a security camera screen.  
  
Pegasus Clone-Croquet. I'm back.  
  
Croquet-Sir! Where were you? We were worried about you.  
  
Pegasus Clone-A child took my soul for a while, but as you can see, I am all in one piece now.  
  
Croquet-Sir, if you wouldn't mind, would you calm down the rest of the guards? After you lost your soul, the boy in Cell #7 escaped and released the hostages we were keeping in Cell #5. He must have taken you just before he took down team 8.  
  
Pegasus clone-Yes. I will calm them down. And thank you once again for informing me of what I already knew.  
  
The Pegasus clone picks up the cell phone nearest the computer. He turns it on and dials a four digit number.  
  
Kemo-This is Kemo.  
  
Pegasus Clone-Kemo, this is Pegasus. Would you call the rest of my body guards and inform them that I am back and doing well?  
  
Kemo-Yes sir. Anything else.  
  
Pegasus Clone-No. Not now. I'm putting Croquet on the rest.  
  
Kemo-Okay. Yes sir.  
  
Pegasus Clone-And now there is some business that I must attend to. Or should I say, seven people, that I must attend to.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
There is a fading dark cloud and Mokuba is smiling happily as Yugi begins to disappear with the cloud. Pegasus is just lookin around as though nothing were happening.  
  
Téa-Yugi!  
  
Ryou-What have you done to Yugi?! Pegasus wasn't lying! You can't be Mokuba!  
  
Pegasus-A bit late to believe me, don't you think?  
  
Joey-Not the time, or the place.  
  
Everyone is so shocked and upset that no one even tries to attack Mokuba. Then, suddenly, another dark cloud forms around Téa.  
  
Téa-Help! Someone help me! Please!  
  
Joey-Téa!  
  
Joey is the first to react. He tries to move, but he forgets that Mokuba bound the group using Kuni with Chain, and his attempt fails. The cloud completely covers Téa and because she is bound with the rest of the group, parts of them are surrounded also. But Mokuba could only takke one of them at a time. Joey tried to grab Téa's arm, but it dissolved in his hand.  
  
Joey-*looking at Mokuba* Why are you doing this?  
  
Tristan-How can you be so evil?  
  
Ryou-And more importantly, who are you?  
  
Pegasus-*angrily and bearing his teeth* Do you not ever listen to me? I will tell you again for about the umpteenth time. Her name is Kagome.  
  
Joey-Why do you keep calling him a her?  
  
Ryou-*frustrated and looking at Joey* Remember? Kagome is the spirit from Mokuba's millennium item. And Kagome is a she, not a he.  
  
Joey and Tristan stare at Kagome. Now that they know who she is, they fear her even more than when they thought she was Mokuba having a bad day.  
  
Joey-S..so your name i.is Kagome?  
  
Joey is so scared he stutters and isn't een making eyecontact with Kagome.  
  
Kagome-Yes. Wow, you did get that fast. How ever did you figure it out by yourself?  
  
Ryou-Kagome. Kagome. Now why does that sound so familiar?  
  
Kagome-I don't know. Try asking Pegasus.  
  
Ryou-Pegasus. Why does that name sound so familiar?  
  
Pegasus-I told you earlier. I wanted Kagome's millennium item, so I tried to steal her soul. But she was so connected with the item that I sent all of her to the Shadow Realm. Not only was her soul and body lost, so was the Millennium Power item.  
  
Kagome smiles smugly and walks away.  
  
Joey-Okay. Works for me.  
  
Tristan-I wonder where Mokuba, I mean where Kagome keeps walking off to.  
  
Tristan tries to change the subject so he won't get into an argument because he doesn't trust Pegasus, but he is worried that saying so would cause a fight, but no one catches on.  
  
Ryou-That can't be correct.  
  
Pegasus-Do you remember the last few times you didn't listen to me? Now both Téa and Yugi-boy are gone.  
  
Ryou-No, it's not that I don't believe you. I guess now we have no choice but to believe you. But it's just that what you said can't be accurate. Either you're mistaken about the name, or you've discovered the fountain of youth because you look pretty young and Mokuba's spirit, Kagome, is ancient.  
  
Pegasus-Yes, it's true that Kagome is an ancient spirit, but she was very alive when I sent her to the Shadow Realm. She was the first one to own the millennium Power Item, and it gave her immortality. She lived for a millennia, but then she met me.  
  
Tristan-I guess that was the end of her 'till now.  
  
Tristan was nervously trying to kid around, but it was difficult because he, Joey, and Ryou were in great pain. The Kuni with chain was digging into them. Pegasus notices this, and suddenly his millennium Eye lights up. The Kuni with Chain disappears and Ryou, Joey, and Tristan are free. Pegasus drops to the ground.  
  
Joey-Now normally I would be laughing at him, but is he okay?  
  
Ryou-Yes. He's just unconscious. He used his Millennium Eye to free us from the Kuni with Chain Kagome used on us, but he had to use up all of his strength to do it.  
  
Tristan-There must be a catch. Pegasus is evil. He would never help us.  
  
Mai and a girl that looks a lot like her come running to the group through the woods.  
  
Mai-Where's Mokuba and Yugi and Téa? And why is Pegasus sleeping?  
  
Joey-Pegasus just helped us and Mokuba's spirit from his Millennium item is takin' over right now, so when you see him, it's a her, not a him. And don't call her a him or Pegasus will yell at you. Kagome, the spirit, sent Yugi and Téa to the Shadow Realm. So, who's you friend?  
  
Mai just stares at him for a while trying to figure him out.  
  
Mai-This is my cousin, Keiku. She taught me everything I know about Duel Monsters.  
  
Joey looks over at Keiku. She is staring at Tristan.  
  
Tristan-Hi Keiku. I'm Tristan Taylor.  
  
Keiku-Hello. You must be one of Yugi Moto's friends.  
  
Tristan-Yes, actually. I am.  
  
Joey-My name is Joey Wheeler. Well, Joey is my first name. Wheeler is my last name, just in case you didn't know that.  
  
Ryou-Yes, and I'm Ryou Bakura.  
  
Keiku-So, Tristan. Do you duel?  
  
Joey and Ryou-UUUUUUHHHHHH!!!!!!! *while doing a facefault*  
  
Joey-Don't ignore us!  
  
Tristan-Well, I do duel once in a while.  
  
Joey and Ryou sigh in frustration of being ignored. While Tristan and Keiku talk, Mai walks over to the boys who are now shaking their heads in disgust.  
  
Mai-Maybe it's just me, but I think Tristan likes my cousin.  
  
Joey-Tristan likes her? Hey. You look over there. She's all over him.  
  
Joey, Ryou, and Mai all look over at Keiku and Tristan at once to see Keiku giggling girlishly as Tristan tells her some funny story. The three of them can't hear what he's saying, but they all assume that it's some stupid, embarrassing story that she is laughing at just to be polite.  
  
Joey-Somehow I think he's lost track of all the stuff that's been goin' on.  
  
Ryou-Mai?  
  
Mai-Yes?  
  
Ryou-Why exactly did you bring her here, if you don't mind me asking? Keiku, I mean.  
  
Mai-Well, when Mokuba, or is it Kagome now, started acting like she belonged in a luni-bin, I ran off to get help. Well, that and when that guard shot Mokuba and he seemed unharmed.well, that was when I ran off to get some help. I knew something was really wrong.  
  
Joey-Okay you two. *looks at Keiku and Tristan* We have some problems here that we gotta deal with.  
  
Mai-Oh no! In speaking of trouble, here it comes now!  
  
Mai points about thirty feet in front of her into the trees. Everyone follows her glare only to see Kagome walking towards them. Tristan has finally snapped to attention, and is preparing to run. He only gets a couple feet when he notices Keiku is just standing there, so he stops too. Mai, Joey, and Ryou see Tristan stop, so they do too.  
  
Joey-What now? We gotta go!  
  
Keiku-What about him?  
  
Keiku points to Pegasus who is still lying on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Keiku-We can't just leave him here.  
  
Joey-Sure we can. I'll show you how.  
  
Joey turns around and begins to run when Ryou grabs him by his jacket collar.  
  
Ryou-She's right. He did help us, after all. And who knows what Kagome will do to him if we leave him. Besides, we're wasting time here arguing. Tristan, you help Joey and bring him.  
  
The two of them grab Pegasus and they all follow Mai, who is in the lead, and running towards the castle. Kagome arrives at the spot where she left them. She grabs the Millennium Power item and grabs the Bind Jewel and the Prisoner's necklace Jewel.  
  
Kagome-Fine then, Pegasus. I shall free you of your bindings for now. But when we meet at the castle, not only will I place them on you, but I have something else in store. And I'm sure you will regret the day you sent me to the Shadow Realm. And the day you betrayed me.  
  
Kagome laughs evilly and then she slowly begins to walk towards the castle, taking a slightly different path than Mai led the group on.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
The fake Pegasus is in the castle talking on the phone.  
  
Pegasus Clone-Yes. Shaunteya? This is Maxamillion Pegasus, owner of Duelist Kingdom and Industrial Illusions. I am sending a helicopter to pick you up. Meet me at Seafoam Isle by Northern Beach. Say, in one hour. *he pauses for about five seconds* Good. I shall be waiting.  
  
He hangs up the phone and walks out of the room.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
The fake Pegasus gets out of the helicopter. He begins walking over to a young girl with long blond hair, beautiful baby blue eyes, and a mysterious expression on her face.  
  
Pegasus Clone-Shaunteya. I'm glad to see you here on time. You are very punctual. Now come. It will take us forty-five minutes to get back to Duelists Kingdom. Follow me into the helicopter.  
  
When Shaunteya speaks she had a British accent, and sounds a lot like Ryou.  
  
Shaunteya-Wow! It's such an honor to be escorted to Duelists Kingdom by it's owner! Wowie. When I talked to you on the phone, I couldn't believe that Maxamillion Pegasus would take the time out of his very important day to call me. I was skeptical. I didn't even know if I should come! I thought it was a cruel joke and I.  
  
The fake Pegasus raises his hand to silence her.  
  
Shaunteya-Oh! I'm so sorry! Here I've been rambling on and on about nonsense when you could have something important to tell me! Why else would a genius like you want anything to do with a child like me? I guess I was just so excited to be talking to.  
  
Pegasus Clone-Shaunteya. Shhh. No more talking. I have invited you to Duelists Kingdom because a friend of yours, Ryou, told me that you were a very good duelist. That, and he requested you be at my castle for the party I'm throwing for Yugi.  
  
Shaunteya-Yugi?  
  
Pegasus Clone-Yes. Yugi Moto is now "King of Games". He beat me at a Duel Monster's game, so I'm throwing him a congratulations party. Ryou is one of Yugi's friends. Any friend of Yugi's or Ryou's is a friend of mine.  
  
Shaunteya-Wow. You're such a nice guy. Yugi beat you at a Duel Monster's game and you throw him a party just to congratulate him.  
  
The Pegasus Clone is getting more than a little annoyed with Shaunteya and her cheeriness, but he remains calm. He begins walking towards the helicopter. She is still talking to him, but he has tuned her out.  
  
Pegasus Clone, thinking-This is going to be a long forty-five minutes.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Ryou, Keiku, Mai, Joey, and Pegasus, who is being carried by Joey and Tristan, are running up the steps to the castle. All of them are tired and out of breath. As usual, Joey is the first to complain.  
  
Joey-How much further?  
  
Mai-I have a plan, but first we must find the dining room.  
  
Joey-Okay. But let's get one thing straight first.  
  
Mai-What?  
  
Joey-I get dibs on all of the junk food, and the coke, and the.  
  
Mai-Joey! That's not why I want to find the dining room!  
  
Joey-What good's a dining room without food?  
  
Mai-When you and Yugi were dueling I was wandering around the castle, and I thought I was something in the dining room. I was going to check it out, but just as I was walking through the door, Kemo stopped me.  
  
Joey-What was it you thought you saw?  
  
Mai-You know, that's the strangest thing. I don't remember what it was I saw.  
  
Joey-Then how do you know you saw something?  
  
Mai-I'm not sure. I just have this feeling.  
  
Tristan-Even though that makes no sense what-so-ever, I'm with ya, Mai.  
  
Ryou-Less talk, more run.  
  
The group finally makes it up the stairs. The door guard is awaiting them.  
  
Joey-Well, we're at the castle doors again. I'm beginnin' ta hate this place.  
  
Tristan-Well, Joey. At least we can find out way around the entire castle!  
  
Nobody laughs except Keiku, who only giggles.  
  
Door Guard-Are your names Mai, Keiku, Ryou, Tristan, and Joey?  
  
Mai-Yes.  
  
Door Guard-You may enter. Master Pegasus is expecting you.  
  
At first the door guard doesn't notice that Tristan and Joey are carrying the real Pegasus because Keiku, Mai, and Ryou are blocking them. But as soon as they entered, the guard does see.  
  
Door Guard-Hey! What have you done to Master Pegasus?  
  
Mai-RUN!  
  
The whole group disperses and the only one who doesn't run into a guard head on is Ryou. When Tristan and Joey run into a guard, Joey is ready to fight, as usual.  
  
Joey-Hey! What's the big idea?!  
  
When he notices who he crashed into, he runs to the left, while Tristan, not knowing which way Joey is going, runs to the right. The guard, thinking quickly, grabs Pegasus right out of Tristan and Joey's grip.  
  
Joey-Fine. You can have him back. I don't want him.  
  
Tristan grabs Pegasus who, surprisingly, was able to remain unconscious throughout the whole ordeal. Tristan and the guard now have equal grips on Pegasus and they are now pulling at him. It is by now, an all out tug-of- war. Mai tries to help Tristan and slaps the guard. He turns around and begins to pull her hair. One guard, meanwhile, comes up behind Tristan and tries to strangle him. Keiku sees this and she hits the guard in the stomach. While Tristan was being strangled another guard grabs Pegasus from his grip and carries him off to the side, out of the way of the fight. Then the guard gets into the fight. He goes over to Ryou and is about to hit him when Joey whacks him on the head so hard that he is knocked out with just one hit. Ryou, seeing Mai et her hair pulled, goes over to help her. He hit the guard on the back and the guard turns around to deliver a very hard slap to Ryou's face. The door guard was trying to kick Joey, but he kept missing because Joey kept dodging. Now everyone was fighting with a guard. Joey and just knocked out the door guard and was about to help Tristan when the guard Ryou was up against knocked him into Joey. Joey turned around and slapped Ryou hard on the face.  
  
Ryou-Ow! Joey! You're getting a bit carried away, aren't you?  
  
Joey-Sorry.  
  
Ryou-You know the objective is to defeat the other team, don't you? Not me. The guards are the other team.  
  
Joey-I said sorry! I.  
  
Joey would have finished his sentence, but a guard socked him good in the back of his head. Joey screamed in surprise. He looked over at the guard who just hit him.  
  
Joey-Whoa!  
  
Joey gasped when he realized how lucky he was. The guard that had just hit him was wearing a spike-glove, but he had hit Joey wrong, and the spikes missed his head.  
  
Joey-Hey! What are you trying to do? Kill someone?  
  
Guard-Yes.  
  
The guard tries to hit Joey again, only this time he is aiming right. Ryou grabs the guard's arm and twists it so hard he dislocated it. The guard howls in pain. The guard uses his good arm and punches Ryou right in his left eye. Ryou drops to his knees in pain and clenches his eye. Meanwhile, Tristan has fought off his guard and is now assisting Keiku. The two of them together defeat the guard, and now there is only one guard left. But this guard is different. He is stronger and faster than the others. And Mai is taking him on alone. He grabs her by the hair and throws her across the room into a support beam. Tristan tries to punch him, but he misses. Joey is able to kick him hard on the knee, but it doesn't seem to phase him. Everyone is lunging at him, trying to hit or kick him, but nothing seems to work. Ryou is just barely getting up off the floor when he looks up and notices Pegasus, who has just regained consciousness, and is walking over to him.  
  
Pegasus-Let me help you up.  
  
Pegasus offers Ryou his hand. Ryou just looks at him skeptically.  
  
Pegasus-No, I'm serious. Let me help you up.  
  
Ryou allows Pegasus to pull him up.  
  
Ryou-Thank you.  
  
Pegasus-You're welcome.  
  
Joey-Mai! Look out!  
  
Both Pegasus and Ryou's heads turn in attention towards Joey, Mai, Keiku, Tristan, and the guard. The guard is now kicking Mai's side as she is laying helplessly on the floor trying to block the blows with her already bruised arms and hands. Pegasus, thinking quickly, runs over to the group, grabs Joey's arm, and flings him between Mai and the guard. Joey is caught off balance and falls just a couple feet away from the two of them. The guard was psy-tracked and that gave Pegasus the opportunity to get in back of the guard and put him in a head lock. He had a good hold on him, and was just waiting for the sleeper to kick in when Joey, feeling brave, punches the guard in the stomach.  
  
Joey-That one's for Ryou!  
  
Joey was going to punch him again, but the first time he did it took Pegasus by surprise and he slightly released his grip on the guard. Not by much, but just enough to allow the guard to squirm away from Pegasus. The guard grabbed Pegasus by the throat and threw him across the room into the same support beam he threw Mai into. Pegasus angrily gets up and lunges at the guard. It's a direct hit, and the two of them begin a real fight. They were on the floor, hitting, punching, scratching, and slapping each other. Both were in immense pain. The entire group just watches for a minute, and Tristan is the first to react. He kicks the guard just as he throws Pegasus aside. Suddenly everyone but Pegasus is up against one guard. But he is still too much for them to handle. Suddenly, a dark cloud surrounds the guard, and the group backs away from him. As the cloud fades away, everyone turns to face Pegasus.  
  
Joey-Did you just do what I think you did?  
  
Pegasus-That all depends on what you think I did.  
  
Joey-Did you just send your own guard to the Shadow Realm?  
  
Pegasus-That wasn't one of my guards.  
  
Tristan-Then who's was he?  
  
Pegasus-One of Kagome's creations, I suppose.  
  
Nobody says anything for about twenty seconds. Pegasus is the first to speak.  
  
Pegasus-So why did you bring me here? Why did you bring me at all? You could have just left me for Kagome.  
  
Mai-Keiku made Joey and Tristan bring you.  
  
Pegasus-Is she Keiku? *points to Keiku*  
  
Mai-Yes. She's my cousin.  
  
Joey-She taught Mai everything she knows about Duel Monsters.  
  
Pegasus-She must be good then.  
  
Joey-Whoa!  
  
Joey is surprised to see Pegasus smiling.  
  
Pegasus-What?  
  
Joey-Uh.I.um.you're smiling. I've never seen you smile before.  
  
Pegasus-That's because I never smile.  
  
Mai-And he complimented Keiku.  
  
Ryou-Yeah. Are you feeling okay, Pegasus? Are you sick today?  
  
Pegasus-No. I'm feeling fine today. But thanks for inquiring.  
  
Mai-Thanks? That doesn't sound like you. You can't be serious. *sighs* Why are you always serious?  
  
Pegasus-So, back to the subject. Why are we here?  
  
Joey-Mai said she saw something in the dining room. We were looking for it before your goons and Kagome's guard came along.  
  
Pegasus-Well, if you follow me, I can take you there. There's a shortcut from here.  
  
Joey and Tristan speak at the same time.  
  
Joey-Okay. Tristan-Why should we trust you?  
  
Pegasus-Tristan, Tristan, Tristan. When will you learn? It's when you don't trust me that one of you gets hurt or nearly killed.  
  
Joey-C'mon, Tristan.  
  
Mai-I trust him. He saved me from that guard. He saved us all, remember?  
  
Ryou-I say he's really trying to help us.  
  
Keiku-Well, if Mai trusts him, then I do too.  
  
Tristan-Well, I guess I'll go along with you guys, but it's only because I refuse to stay here alone with all of these guards running around.  
  
Pegasus walks into a corridor. The entire group follows him. He stops at a dead end.  
  
Joey-Hey! You must have a bad memory! You can't even find your way around your own castle!  
  
Pegasus turns around and gives Joey a glance, then steps forward onto one of the bricks closest to the wall. The wall slowly begins to lift up. Pegasus once again turns to face Joey, only this time he looks at him with an 'I told you so' expression and a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
Joey-Well, how was I supposed to know the wall would fly up?  
  
Pegasus-Blond. True blond.  
  
Joey-Hey! I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but I can tell when I'm being insulted! *pauses for three seconds, then continues* That was an insult, wasn't it?  
  
Pegasus just rolls his eyes at Joey.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
The fake Pegasus is walking down the hallway of the castle and is exiting through the front door. Kagome is waiting right outside of the doors.  
  
Kagome-It's about time. What kept you?  
  
Pegasus Clone-The kids prevented me from leaving. I couldn't be caught in the same room as the real Pegasus. But I'm here now. What did you need?  
  
Kagome-I was planning on stealing all of the millennium items, but Joey buried the millennium ring, so we must buy more time. Did you bring Shaunteya to the castle like I ordered?  
  
Pegasus Clone-Yes, Master Mokuba.  
  
Kagome-Good. Now, I need for you to kidnap the real Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus Clone-Yes, Master Mokuba.  
  
Kagome-As soon as I find the millennium ring, I will steal the millennium eye, then take little Yugi's puzzle, then I shall take the world. Now, go and do as I ordered.  
  
Pegasus Clone-Yes, Master Mokuba.  
  
Kagome-And one more thing.  
  
Pegasus Clone-Yes, Master Mokuba?  
  
Kagome-My name is Kagome. Not Mokuba.  
  
Pegasus Clone-Yes, Master Moku.I mean Master Kagome.  
  
Kagome-Thank you. You are dismissed.  
  
Pegasus Clone-Yes, Master Kagome.  
  
The clone re-enters the castle.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Opens up in the Shadow Realm. Yugi, Yami, Seto, Téa, and Mokuba are there. Everyone but Mokuba is lying on the ground, and Mokuba is trying to wake them up.  
  
Mokuba-*shaking Seto* Please wake up Seto. Big brother, I need you. Wake up. Please wake up, big brother.  
  
Seto Kaiba finally wakes up.  
  
Kaiba-Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba-Big brother! You're awake! Are you hurt?  
  
Kaiba-No, I'm fine. But are you okay?  
  
Mokuba-Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Yami wakes up.  
  
Yami-Where are we? *looks around*  
  
Mokuba-In the Shadow Realm.  
  
Yami-What?! How could this be?  
  
Mokuba-I don't know why you're here. I'm here because I have a millennium item. The Millennium Power Item. My ancient spirit is taking over. So I have to stay here for a little while.  
  
Yami-How did you get a millennium item?  
  
Mokuba-Well, when I was here the first time when Pegasus sent me, Yugi's grandfather, and my big brother here, I met a girl named Kagome. Pegasus sent her to the Shadow Realm a long time ago. She was the ancient spirit of her own item. She was uh-mortal.  
  
Mokuba clearly didn't know what the word immortal meant, but he was so proud of using it in a sentence that he didn't ask what it meant, and both Seto and Yami could see how proud he was, so they didn't correct him.  
  
Mokuba-She gave me her millennium item and told me that she knew Yugi would beat Pegasus. She said that when I got my soul back I was supposed to use the item and defeat Pegasus. But I let her take over because she is smarter at Duel Monsters.  
  
Yami-Yes. I know of this Kagome that you speak of.  
  
Kaiba-Who cares who you know? I just want to get out of here. Again.  
  
Yugi wakes up.  
  
Yugi-My head! It hurts so much! And where are we?  
  
Yami-The Shadow Realm.  
  
Yugi-No! I.we.Kagome! She did this to us! We have to stop her!  
  
Mokuba-Why?  
  
Yugi-She is evil, of course!  
  
Mokuba-But she can't be! She's my friend! She gave me a millennium item and everything!  
  
Yugi-She must be stopped.  
  
Yami-No. *he pauses* She is much too powerful to stop.  
  
Yugi-Oh. But you can stop her, can't you Yami?  
  
Yami-Yugi, let's please drop the subject.  
  
Téa wakes up. She opens her mouth to say something, but Mokuba knows what she is about to ask, and he answers before the words even come out of her mouth.  
  
Mokuba-The Shadow Realm.  
  
Téa-Oh. Why are we here? Did that girl send us here?  
  
Yugi-Kagome did this to us.  
  
Téa-Ooo, if I get my hands on her.how do we get out of here?  
  
Yami-Someone from the outside must save us. Until then, we are helpless.  
  
SCENE CHANGE  
  
Pegasus is leading Mai, Joey, Keiku, Ryou, and Tristan through the secret passage in the walls that lead to the dining room.  
  
Joey-So, Pegsy. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?  
  
Pegasus-I've always been nice. Just not to you.  
  
Joey-How sweet.  
  
Pegasus-Yes. Very.  
  
Mai-Stop talking! We are on a mission here!  
  
Pegasus-Joey, we should listen to her. When women take control of a group, all men should listen. Perhaps if we obey her, she will treat us with at least a little dignity.  
  
Mai-I wouldn't make a bet on that, if I were you.  
  
They continue to walk through the castle towards the dining room. Joey looks at Tristan and they begin to whisper hoping no one can hear their conversation.  
  
Joey-Hey, Tristan.  
  
Tristan-Yeah?  
  
Joey-Why are you looking at him? You haven't taken your eyes off 'im since we met up with him and started headin' towards the dining room.  
  
Tristan=Yeah. I know. There's just something I don't trust about him.  
  
Joey-Hey. I know he was evil before, but he's nice now.  
  
Tristan-I say we get Mokuba's permission, or even Kagome's permission, and send him to the Shadow Realm. Or maybe the Graveyard.  
  
Pegasus stops abruptly and turns around to face Tristan.  
  
Pegasus-Don't think I can't hear every word you're saying.  
  
Tristan-I.uh.we didn't mean.I just.uh.  
  
Joey-We weren't talkin' about you. We were talking about another Pegasus that we met up with and he led us to a dining room through a secret passage of his castle and he.  
  
Joey would have rambled on about more nonsense, but Tristan elbowed him in the side, so he finally shuts up.  
  
Pegasus-Look. If you want my help, I'd be careful. I may be kind to you now, but one wrong move. Just one and you will be keeping Yugi-boy company.  
  
Tristan stared intimidated at Pegasus.  
  
Mai-Okay, let it drop. Let's just get to the dining room.  
  
They all stare at Pegasus. He still hasn't taken his eyes off of Tristan, who hasn't been able to breath since the beginning of the conversation. Finally, Pegasus turns around and they begin walking again. Suddenly, a thought strikes Ryou.  
  
Ryou-Hey Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus-Yes?  
  
Pegasus doesn't even bother to turn around to face Ryou.  
  
Ryou-Back there in the woods before Kagome stole Yugi's soul, were you trying to make him leave because you knew what Kagome was going to do, and you wanted to help him?  
  
Pegasus-Maybe.or maybe not.  
  
A kind smile crosses Pegasus' face. Even though the group can't see him, they can suddenly sense a warmth and kindness in the room. In his voice. A kindness and compassion that they couldn't even sense within Yugi.  
  
END EPISODE 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Peggi-Well? How was it?  
  
Audience-*is asleep*  
  
Peggi- '-_-  
  
Bakura-Some authoress you are. You can't even keep your audience awake.  
  
Peggi-Shaddap! Lemme alone! You're so mean! Why won't you go away! *lightbulb suddenly appears over Peggi's head*  
  
Bakura-*gulps*  
  
Peggi-I forgot! I'm an authoress with evil authoress powers from my millennium magical authoress keyboard!  
  
Bakura-*tries to run away*  
  
Peggi-*types in keyboard*  
  
Bakura-*is in a really really really really really short pink dress with white ruffles and wearing make-up*  
  
Audience-*is now awake and laughing at Bakura*  
  
Ryou-REVENGE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Marik-I am sooooooo glad I'm on Peggi's good side.  
  
Peggi-*types into keyboard*  
  
Marik-Um.Peggi?  
  
Peggi-Muahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Joey-*appears*  
  
Téa-*also appears*  
  
All three-Oh no..what are you going to do to us?  
  
Peggi-*in singsong voice* You'll see!  
  
Suddenly a PS3 with plenty of games and three person controls come flying from the sky along with baskillions of types of food, candy, and cokes (mostly Pepsi.yummy!) and lots of millennium items and all other 'to-die- for' items that the three of them could possibly want.and then Pegasus appears and gets stuff too. And then Avril appears...and she gets.uh..James (not from Pokémon) for her collection of 201 boyfriends..and then she gets a tv & DVD player with lots of R.K and Y.Y. Hakusho DVDs. (sorry Tea. I had to be nice to her..i don't know why though..this is my evil ending notes, after all, plus she's so fun to torture, right Avril?)  
  
Avril-*watching tv and not listening* Uh-huh.  
  
Téa, Marik, Joey, and Pegasus-^____________________________________^ (hey tea.. 'the face'!)  
  
Peggi-Yeah.um.I'm sure most of you could tell half of that is inside jokes and junk, so uh..yeah..well, don't forget to review!!! 


	4. Like a note, but it's an actual chapter!

Peggi-This is just Peggi here. Sorry I haven't updated recently.  
  
James-You haven't updated ANY of you ficcies recently.  
  
Peggi-You know what? Shaddup!  
  
Marik-Aren't you the pleasant one tonight?  
  
Peggi-Yes. *big fake commercial smile*  
  
Pegsi-Aren't you going to tell them WHY you haven't updated in forever?  
  
Peggi-Oh yeah! Well, we have company from out of state right now, my four cousins, and I've been really busy. *pant pant* somebody else continue for me!  
  
Seto-Okay.  
  
Peggi-NOT YOU SEDO KEEBA!  
  
Seto-O.O  
  
Peggi-Ahem. . . someone important  
  
Tea-Like me?  
  
Peggi-Yes.  
  
Tea-Okay. And as of July 2nd, Peggi will be in Las Cruces with two of her cousins. So updating will be almost impossible.  
  
Peggi-I won't have much computer access, so I'm SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I actually feel truly terrible!  
  
Malik-(yami marik)So basically she won't be working on ANY of her fics for a while.  
  
Marik-And needless to say, some of her readers are going to want to kill her.  
  
Peggi-So, instead of just getting to the point and shutting up, I'm going to get to the point and then type in a bunch of nonsense. So, here begins the strangeness of 'The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar and The Insane Authoress' Intern Tea (short) Anzu (and) Wheeler (sweet). . . uh. . .dun ask!  
  
Disclaimer-Peggi doesn't own anything! ANYTHING!  
  
Peggi-*snaps fingers and the E.D.D. (evil disclaimed dress) appears out of nowhere)  
  
E.D.D-*kills disclaimer*  
  
Disclaimer-*is badly mauled* OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. . . . .  
  
Every author/authoress in existence-^________________^  
  
Eevee Goddess of Light-Go Peggi!  
  
Nick-Poor disclaimer. I feel sorry for it.  
  
All authoresses minus Peggi-*give evil death glare*  
  
Peggi-I'd feel more sorry for me, if I were you.  
  
Nick-*who hasn't noticed the evil glares yet* How come?  
  
Peggi-*points to authoresses*  
  
Nick-*runs away screaming bloody murder*  
  
Peggi-Oh! Idea! Since I won't be updating ANY of my fics, and this is going to be posted for ALL of my fics, I'll add in a little bit of everything to make up for it. . . that made no sense. . .I don't know what I meant.  
  
Tea-I do! So it's okay!  
  
Peggi-^__________________________________________________________________^  
  
Marik-That didn't make sense to me, but whatever you wanna do. . . this IS your fic. . . I think.  
  
Peggi-It is. Now, for 'Attack of the Yamis' I got a request from Mistress of goth, Kenzie, and Annoying one to join in, here goes!  
  
Kenzie, Mistress of goth, and Annoying One are on the computer (actually, Annoying One is bothering Adelianna who is adding another chappie to 'Desert Rose' just cuz I said so!) and suddenly, they are transported to a haunted mansion where Weevil is a zombie and uh. . .well, since I don't wanna spoil anything from any fics, most of the info I'll give for each fic is inaccurate to the fics plot line, kay?  
  
All-Kay.  
  
Peggi-Kay.  
  
Mistress of goth-Should I even ask where we are?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .no.  
  
Kenzie-And who are you?  
  
Peggi-Peggi! And I'm speciaful!  
  
All-Um. . . okay.  
  
Marik-She's a little weird.  
  
Sophi-A LITTLE weird?  
  
Bakura-She's not weird at all. She's a psychopathic lunatic who doesn't deserve to live. . . and I'm a fool who just said that outloud in front of the psychopathic lunatic who just so happens to have Millennium Items AND authoress powers *gulp* *runs away while E.D.D is after him*  
  
All-*pull out bag of popcorn*  
  
Annoying One-I love a good teen slasher movie. Especially when the teen being slashed isn't acting, and it's not a movie, it's real life.  
  
Peggi-It's a good thing Bakura can't die. . .if he could, I would be mauled by a LOT of fangirls out there. . .and just for the records, I like everyone in the show. . . 'cept maybe Sedo Keeba, Eevil Weevil, and Keith. . . I just like to mess with everyone.  
  
Bakura-*limps back covered with scratches and bruises and looks like he was run over with a semi-truck* MESS WITH US? YOU CALL THIS MESSING WITH US?!  
  
Malik-She could have done worse. . .TRUST me.  
  
Bakura-I hate you Peggi. I really do.  
  
Peggi-*just giggles*  
  
Kenzie-Um. . .HELLO! US!  
  
Peggi-Oh, right. I'm Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar.  
  
Annoying One-I'm annoying. I'm the Annoying one. Do you know where the Evil One is?  
  
Peggi-Um. . . oh yeah! I borrowed him for a while to give your sister a break. I can always use an extra prisoner. . . I mean guest to torture. . . I mean hang out with.  
  
Evil One-*runs into room* Ah! It's Peggi!  
  
Peggi-How'd you get out?  
  
Evil One-She. . . made. . .me. . . watch. . . *gasp* Funny Bunny!  
  
Loud music-*is heard from somewhere in the room*  
  
Pegsi-Funny Bunny!? Where?!  
  
Peggi-Yal need to leave now. . .well, Kenzie, Evil One, Annoying One, and Mistress of goth, cuz I'll need you for later in my 'Attack of the Yamis' ficcy.  
  
Marik-That is IF you ever decide to update.  
  
All-*glare at Peggi*  
  
Peggi-*looks down, trying to look ashamed*  
  
Not Needed for Now People-*magically disappear*  
  
Peggi-I'm running out of plot for this note.  
  
Ghost from T.N.T.D-When do I appear in the fic?  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .within the next couple o' chappies.  
  
Weevil-Why am I a zombie?  
  
Peggi-Cuz you're dead.  
  
Weevil-So why did I have to turn into a zombie?  
  
Peggi-*can't think of a good enough reason* cuz it's part of the plot?. . .  
  
Tea-You always say that to me when I ask something you can't answer.  
  
Peggi-shut up! Lemme alone!  
  
Marik-*is reading my e-mails* Um. . .the hottest thing since the invention of the sun?  
  
Peggi-Shut up Maru-Chan.  
  
James-Did you know your signature for your e-mails is REALLY long?  
  
Peggi-So?  
  
James-I dunno.  
  
Peggi-Uh. . .just since I'm trying to waste space (sound familiar, Tea?) here's my e-mail siggie:  
  
Lotz o' Love, The Insane Authoress Peggi J. Crawford/Ishtar (And the Insane Authoress' Intern, Tea *short* Anzu *and* Wheeler *sweet* AKA, tiffany thoms)  
  
This is the rather boring and log signature of the demented authoress Peggi J. Crawford, the obsessed Pegasus and Marik fangirl and the #1 Yu-Gi-Oh! fan. And I'm on a sugar high right now...which isn't different from any other time...but I just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Marik-Why would they want to know that?  
  
Cuz this is my stupid signature and they will like whatever I tell them to like.  
  
Pegasus-You do realize that you can only boss the people in your fics around, don't you?  
  
Person reading this signature-Apparently she can control readers now.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Bakura-Hey! That's my evil villain laugh you b****!  
  
Yugi-He's the King of Games!  
  
All-Yugioh!  
  
Yugi-King of Games!  
  
Ryou-*reads what we have written so far* Um...Peggi, Bakura cussed...well, actually he said b with a bunch of stars after it, but that's a cencored cuss word.  
  
*slaps Bakura*  
  
Bakura-OOOOOWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Tattle tale...  
  
Ryou-^_^  
  
Pegasus-Was this supposed to be a signature?  
  
Yeah. Why?  
  
Pegasus-I was just wonderin' cuz this is the longest signature I've ever seen.  
  
Yup!!!!!!!!!!!! I do everything in fanfics nowadays! e-mails, letters, signatures, homework...my math teacher gets very confused, but he likes to read my fanfics on the back of my papers but he told me not to make them so long i have to staple an extra paper to the back. but he has told me that he reads them and that i should be in the writing club. Then he gave me $3,000,000 and I now live in Japan in Kazuki Takahashi's house with all of my favorite YGO people.  
  
All-.....  
  
Marik-You live in your own little world, don't you?  
  
Yup! But it's okay. they know me there.  
  
All-Facefault.  
  
Joey-Oh brother.  
  
Tea-You said it, Joey.  
  
Joey-Said what?  
  
Tea-Never mind. Let's just finish this pizza so we can break our 'eating the world's most pizzas in one hour' record.  
  
Joey-KAY!  
  
Joey & Tea-*continue to eat pizza*  
  
Well, I'm outa stuffs to say, so bye readers!!!!!  
  
Readers-FREEDOM!!!!!!!!*all run away from the insane authoress Peggi J. Crawford*  
  
The End...or is it?... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...etc...  
  
All Readers reading this ficcy-*are either asleep or VERY bored*  
  
Peggi-Well, I'd better end this now before I kill someone of boredom. . .then there will be BAD law suits! Well, bye! 


End file.
